


They waited.

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's there, even when he's not.  (Steve on a SEAL mission)</p>
            </blockquote>





	They waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)'s [One Image 7/17/13](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/202066.html).
> 
> Not beta read.

Steve crouched just inside a natural crater. His team facing east-southeast covering the direction they’d come from in the night. There was no hiding their tracks, but this was the closest place with any cover that they could arrange for a pick up.

Their target acquired, they waited.

He looked across at the scrubby used-to-be trees, wondered what it looked like before it was … this. Wondered what it was like when the trees were alive, were green. Wondered how long ago that had been.

They had at least an hour before extraction. That was a lot of time for them to be alone in the desert. He hoped it wouldn’t be another ‘story’ he’d have to tell Danny was classified. He hoped it wouldn’t be a ‘story’ at all.

He smiled as he thought of Danny. Though of what he’d say about the view he had. _You do get that you’re Navy SEALs, right? Nnnnnaaaaavvvvyyyy. Oceans, lagoons, rivers, maybe a lake or two. Someplace you can USE a boat. Desert, not so much. Navy and desert go together like peanut butter and rocks. It might be good for bait, in a pinch, but not good for anything else._

_And also, Steven, what kind of shit for brains picked this as a hidey hole … exflu … evac point... whatever? It’s a stupid place to sit and wait for the people you just hit to catch up with you. Shouldn’t you, maybe, and I say this with the deepest concern for your well being and no meaning of disrespect for the chain of command, shouldn’t you maybe keep moving toward where the helicopter is coming from? Meet up with them en-route. Keep putting distance between you and those other men with guns who want TO KILL YOU!?_

Steve’s reverie was interrupted by Simms who was keeping an eye on the crater with him.

“You’re smiling, Sir. You’re not one of those bat shit crazy guys are you?”

“No,” Steve chuckled. “Just thinking about getting home.” They’d spent two days prepping for this mission. One day in, one day out. Steve missed Danny before he was out of Hawaiian air space. “Don’t fuck it up, Simms.”

“No, Sir.”

And then from behind them Josefs informed them, “We’ve got company.”


End file.
